The Magic Spy
by greenwings33
Summary: After a mission in which Alex lost everything, the teenage spy manages to stumble to Hogwarts, and right into Severus Snape and his Snakes' lives. The Potions Master finds himself dealing with a broken boy, while Alex struggles to trust the wizards...
1. Prologue

The Magic Spy

Greenwings33

Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter series nor the Alex Rider adventures…

Warnings: mentions of rape, abuse, blackmail (I condone none of these activities). Character death! Empath!Alex .

Severus Snape was not having a good day. He had been woken in the middle of the night by Albus Dumbledore, who was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as his infuriating employer. The old man had decided it was necessary to Floo into the Potion Master's private chambers, shake him awake, and drag him out of bed just to inform him something – or someone – had gotten through the castle's wards.

Dumbledore had been delighted to inform the irritated and half asleep professor, that Filch had been taken ill with a cold, and Snape was now in charge of the Squib's duties. Snape had growled, glared, and threatened, but the Headmaster had simply winked and Floo'd away, but not before he told Snape that the mysterious guest – or projectile – had simply gone through the wards without a problem.

And so, with one last, regretful glance towards his warm bed, Professor Snape headed out if his chambers and through the empty halls that echoed with the buzz and crackle of magic. On his way to the massive oak doors that loomed over even Hagrid, he managed to break up at the least six midnight trysts. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lost 360 House points in total. Now Snape knew why the other houses barely managed to scrape passing grades ins his class: they were up half the night snogging.

But when Snape came across Draco Malfoy standing in front of the doors, he tapped the blonde Slytherin on the shoulder. The boy jumped and whirled as the Potions Master sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, "Is there a reason you are trying to Legilimens the doors?" Malfoy blushed furiously, and then met his stern professor's obsidian gaze. The Slytherin shook his blonde head, but after his professor's renewed glare, Draco Malfoy reconsider.

"I was patrolling sir, and I heard something hit the doors," Malfoy replied politely. Snape nodded and motioned for the Prefect's assistance in opening one of the doors. After much heaving, sweating, and cursing (mainly Malfoy), Professor Severus Snape saw something neither he nor all the potions masters before him had seen. The Potion Master's coal black gaze had alighted on what appeared to be… a boy.

A/n: Here's what basically constitutes as a prologue… Please review~!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Are you prepared for more? I am sorry about how long it took to get this out there, but it is a WIP….**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or Alex Rider **

Draco stared down at the bloody and bruised teen shivering in the cold of winter. His ripped pants were bloody and soaked through with snow from his many falls. His wrists and ankles had the distinctive bands of shackles encircling the thin bones. Now that Draco studied the boy closer, he saw bruises and cuts covering just about every inch of the stranger's body. Snape's sharp glare made him blush as his Head of House snapped, "Mouth closed, Draco!" The Malfoy heir's blush deepened as he followed the command.

"I need you to pick him up," Snape began. As Draco began scooping up the unconscious stranger, Snape continued, "Do not use magic on him, we don't know how it will affect him." The Prefect nodded, comprehending the hidden meaning in his mentor's words; that since the teen had walked _through_ the wards of Hogwarts, they had no idea what he was, or if magic even affected him. Draco hurried behind Snape as the Professor raised his wand and incanted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver blur shot towards the Headmaster's office. Snape repeated the action, sending the silver shape to the Infirmary. Draco recognized where the dour man was leading him; as the Professor's godson he had been to the man's private rooms plenty of times. The rooms were located just mere feet from a rarely used girl's bathroom near the Slytherin dorm, behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself.

The Founder glared as they approached wavy black hair bushier than usual. His scruffy beard neatly hid a scar running along the left side of his jaw, and black eyes widened in surprise as the man saw the bleeding and broken boy in Draco's protective hold. The snake entwined about Salazar's body raised its wide, flat head and hissed, and the sound sent shivers down Draco's spine. The guardian portrait hissed back and swung open without Snape speaking the required password.

Draco caught the look of surprise that crossed his Godfather's face, until the man's calm exterior snapped back into place. The Prefect carefully maneuvered himself into the room after the man, hearing the satisfying click of the portrait closing behind him.

Snape waved Draco towards the extra room as the door swung open it its corner of the living room. The Prefect hurried towards it, barely taking in the cream colored walls smothered by dark oak bookcases. He swiftly moved past the black leather couch with emerald green pillows, treading carefully on the dark, forest green rug that covered the stone floor. He skirted the dark oak coffee table that matched the majestic bookcases and eluded the floating silver candlesticks with practiced ease.

Draco finally reached the guest room, placing the injured boy on the four poster bed after pulling the baby blue comforter off of the mattress to make room for the healing that was to take place. By the time he had arranged the soft, feather pillows in gentle yellow pillow cases behind the boy's head, Snape swept in, followed by Madam Pomfrey. The Healer clucked as she saw the boy, the lines by her eyes tightening in righteous anger. She whipped out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell to record all the teen's injuries on a roll of parchment.

The results made Snape's normally expressionless eyes flash in rage.

**A/N: I figured you deserved a reward for a "fake"update. But I figured that if you enjoyed the story, you'd probably want me to be able to write it, you know? And a lot of other stories on here are written by Americans, and if SOPA passes, we won't be able to write it or read it! Yes I did delete the chapter, I figured most of you had read it. The link to sign the petition to stop SOPA is in my bio!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can hear your murderous thoughts while I'm typing this, my dear readers. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for how long it is taking me to update this! I'm not abandoning anything! I just have a hard time typing things, for some reason…. And I'm swamped with schoolwork! But my beta for The Red Light District Wizard is getting on my case for an update for that, but I'm having minor writer's block… Sorry, SleepyMangaHead! If anyone would like to beta this for me, shoot me a PM. Anyways, on with the show – er, writing!**

The spell's results were clear, making Draco's mouth drop, soon followed by his dinner landing on the immaculate periwinkle carpet. Snape immediately vanished the mess, and then turned his attention to the parchment. The Potions Master's voice was harsh and cold with a rage Draco never wanted turned on him as he growled, "Ninety-seven pounds? How can a fifteen year old weigh ninety-seven pounds?!"

Draco felt sick again, looking at the boy in concern. This stranger was his own age, but far smaller. His frame was naturally petite, but the Malfoy Heir doubted the boy would grow any taller than five feet and seven inches. His hips were narrow, and his legs quite long when compared to the rest of him. His sandy blonde hair was matted, but reached his shoulders in thick waves, framing a pale and angular face complimented by plump pink lips.

Snape snarled as Madam Pomfrey spelled a Blood Renewal Potion into the boy's stomach just as the Headmaster Floo'd into the room, hurrying to their mysterious patient's side. The ancient wizard's blue eyes widened and lost their twinkle at the sight that met his eyes. Madam Pomfrey stood to the left of a large oak bed; the comforter had been ripped off in a hurry and tossed in a corner. Not too far from the comforter stood Draco Malfoy, even paler than usual and looking distinctly ill. Dumbledore's surrogate son, Severus Snape, stood next to Madam Pomfrey, reading a parchment over her shoulder – and the hook-nosed man looked murderous.

A stranger lay in the bed. He was small, definitely smaller than Draco, looking delicate even with his toned muscles that were barely there due to malnourishment. Long, thin legs, met bare, torn up feet – skin of the palest kind that indicated long term imprisonment. Shaggy blonde hair brushed the nape of a knobby neck, the strands matted and tangled. Dumbledore turned the resident Mediwitch, "What is your diagnosis, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Diagnosis? Diagnosis?! There are too many things wrong with him for it to be called a diagnosis!" she screeched, the normally calm witch's answer stunning him as she shook her finger at the Headmaster without deviating from her complex wand movements.

"Headmaster, when you said something walked through the wards, I certainly wasn't expecting this! A cat, perhaps, not a boy so abused it verges on torture!" Severus snapped angrily. Dumbledore tilted his head, bemused and concerned as he stroked his long white beard, a frown creasing his aged brow.

"These Muggles are… despicable! They're disgusting, treating their own kind like this!" Draco's outburst surprised them all as he continued, "How could they rape him?!" Dumbledore's eyes widened almost comically. Rape was an offence that was punishable by death or a lifetime in Azkaban by the laws of the Wizarding World. Rape affected a child's magic, stealing a portion for the attacker, and making the rest almost unresponsive. It was this fact that made Voldemort and his followers commit such heinous acts.

But this was a Muggle. They had nothing to offer but sexual and sadistic pleasure, which was worrying. Wizarding Purebloods like Draco and his father couldn't fathom the reasoning behind such an act. Dumbledore sighed sadly, his heart dropping at the horrifying experiences the teenager must have gone through.

"How bad is he?" Dumbledore demanded, moving closer to Snape. The man raised an imperious eyebrow as he motioned for Madam Pomfrey to explain.

"He is dangerously malnourished. There is severe scarring on his back, no doubt from being burnt or stuck repeatedly with a whip-like object. The rape has been ongoing repeatedly for around three months. He would have quickly died if he hadn't escaped," the Mediwitch explained. Draco's face paled further than it already had at that remark. Dumbledore turned his gaze from the prefect to the teen lying innocently on the soft bed, unaware of the chaos revolving around him.

Dumbledore's gaze narrowed as he felt an unfamiliar sheen of magic around the boy. The Headmaster knew that all beings had a certain amount of magic inside of them, but most were unable to access their power. The most powerful wizards and witches of the age could sense – and even rarer, see – a being's aura. The boy had more magic than a Muggles or Squib, but less than a normal wizard or witch. Out of the corner of his eye, Dumbledore spotted the color of the stranger's aura. It was a silvery grey, a step below the vivid colors of wizards, but above the hard-to-see neutrals of Muggles and Squibs.

The beings Dumbledore had seen with any sort of resemblance to the color of the boy's aura would be Dementors. It brought the Headmaster no comfort to know that the teen's peaceful aura was that of a pure heart, than the Dementor's soulless black. Then, It all clicked into place, and Dumbledore's eyes lit up with recognition.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but first to guess what the aura means will get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for the sporadic updates!**

Severus Snape peered at Dumbledore and saw the old man's face suddenly clear in understanding. The dour Potions Master coughed elegantly, gaining the Headmaster's attention, and raised a thin, imperious eyebrow.

"Of course, my boy. This young man here… is an empath," Dumbledore stated, his blue eyes twinkling once more. Draco's jaw dropped in surprise, his cool grey eyes wide and shocked.

"B-but that's impossible!" Draco stammered; "Empaths are super rare!" Snape sneered at the boy in reply as he answered, "Your words and sentence structure are simply astounding as always, Mr. Malfoy. Did you use anything larger than two syllables?"

As Draco flushed and opened his mouth to reply, Dumbledore quickly cut in, "Yes, Draco, empaths are extremely rare. In fact, I once thought they had all died out. This is fantastic news!"

"Albus, what exactly will he be able to do?" Severus asked. The Potions Master stared at the young teen on the bed as the boy shivered and quaked.

"He'll be able to feel emotions from anyone with a magical core, and see the auras of magic. He could probably learn to control it with the help of a wand or Occlumency master, and perhaps do small bits of magic such as cleaning charms or disarming spells. Anything else is up to the strength of his power," Dumbledore explained happily, a smile on his face as he peered as Severus disarmingly.

"What do you mean, see the auras of magic?" Severus demanded his dark eyes wide. The Headmaster bowed his head as he answered, "He'll be able to tell if something is enchanted, and what type of spell was used. He'd be able to tell if someone was a wizard, Muggles, or Squib. Each spell or person would be a different color to him, along with intense emotions."

Severus' eyes widened. If that was true, the stranger on his bed could become a genius with any type of magical career imaginable!

And then the scrawny boy groaned and shifted, his grey-blue eyes flickering open with startling intensity.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter~!**


End file.
